


Coffee Break

by turnitoffmckinley



Series: Coffee Break [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitoffmckinley/pseuds/turnitoffmckinley
Summary: Kevin's usual trip to Starbucks becomes flustered with the addition of a new barista.





	

"What can I get for you?"

Kevin blinks away the haze of exhaustion from his eyes. He scans the menu quickly, but he already knows what he's getting.

At least, he _knew_ until he caught the eye of the barista taking his order.

The first thing he notices is the barista's eyes. Years later he'd realize how cliché that it was, but in the moment, the barista had the prettiest eyes. They were the blue-est blue possible, like the ocean, or the sky. 

His face was a constellation of freckles and flawless foundation. His eyeliner, black as coal, was absolutely precise, and baby pink lip balm popped out with nothing short of aesthetic appeal. 

Red hair, like fire, poked out, barely visible, from his starbucks logo baseball cap. The barista raised a sculpted eyebrow- and Kevin gulped, realizing he'd been staring for a while.

"Oh, um, grande pike place roast with an extra espresso shot." he stammers. 

The barista grins, reaching for a white medium-sized cup. His nails are painted fuchsia, and sparkling as though sequins had been infused into his fingertips.

"Name?" the man asks. 

"Uh..." 

_Fuck, right._ His name.

_'Get your shit together, Kevin Price.'_

"Uh, Kevin."

"Alright, cutie, that'll be three dollars and seven cents..."

.::.

"One grande pike place roast for Uh Kevin!" the redhead chirps. 

Kevin rolls his eyes. He strolls up to the counter to receive his drink from the plucky barista, who is grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" he grumbles as he's handed the drink. Sure enough, in black sharpie, the words _"Uh Kevin"_ are sprawled out in cursive across it. 

"Next time, don't stutter, sweetheart." the barista says, but there is no menace in his tone. In his amusement, he reaches out his hand.

"Connor McKinley. I already know your name, Uh Kevin." 

"Pleasure," Kevin snorts, "and it's Kevin Price."

"Whatever, you're distracting me. See you around!" Connor teases. 

He laughs when Kevin's face turns red, turning on his heel. And at last, he returns to the register for the next order.


End file.
